Close to You
by wolfs'angel
Summary: John and Victoria discover quite a few things about themselves, and how do these revelations effect Jeff and Penny? I don't own any of them except Victoria, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Tim, and of couse unfortunately Jack and the judge.


Victoria Nichole McDaniels had been in paradise for three weeks now, three long wonderfully happy weeks. She was sitting in a patio chair musing about her arrival

and the events up to this point. -- _Mr. Tracy had been a surprise she had to admit. While she had figured out through simple observation that the members of _

_International Rescue were actually brothers, she had not expected their father to be Jeff Tracy, ex-astronaut and self made billionaire. Her shock must have been_

_evident on her face because she had heard Scott whisper softly,_ _**'**__**Hah finally, we get one up on you.' **_

_John had laughed when she turned and stuck her tongue out at Scott and he'd laughed even harder at the startled and confused expression on Jeff's face. She had just _

_smiled and shrugged slightly_,_** '**__**Enjoy it while it lasts, rocket boy**__**.**__**'**_ _Then they had all broke out laughing and the tension of the past several hours had faded gratefully _

_away. _

* * *

_Her one on one interview with Mr. Tracy, the morning after her arrival, had been extremely intense. He explained how he had pulled up both Jack's police records and her _

_complaints to the __police. She had explained how and why the whole sorted affair had started. Explaining how_ _she and Jack had grown up around each other, going to the _

_same school, and generally by being in a small town where everybody knew everybody. That her father, Joshua McDaniels, had been the sheriff and a well loved member of _

_the community and how, he had raised her by himself, well except for the help from his fellow officers who were like family, since her mother had died when Victoria was _

_twelve. She explained how Joshua McDaniels had seen to it his daughter always felt safe and loved. She had become an almost permanent fixture down at the station so her_

_views were definitely different from other girls her age. She told him how her father had been killed in an 'accident' two years before, leaving her alone in the world. She had _

_skirted around the circumstances of his death and she knew Mr. Tracy had noticed, but to her relief had not said anything. Then she told him that Jack had been after her in _

_high_ _school but her father had warned him away and he had left her alone. But that after her father's death Jack had resumed the unwanted advances with a vengeance._

_She had described how she had tried to move away twice but was brought back each time under false charges. Once when she had moved to a nearby college town to _

_attend the university there, she had __been arrested and returned to her hometown accused of auto theft. The second had her under arrest again and shipped home from New_

_York, accused of embezzlement, she had been twenty at the time. She couldn't fathom why someone hadn't questioned the circumstances but then realized the judge had a_

_long arm and many friends in high places. Victoria apologized several times throughout the meeting for his sons becoming accidently involved in her problems. Mr. Tracy had_

_been very understanding and insisted it wasn't her fault. Unfortunately Alan's and Virgil's experiences that evening had weighed heavily on her conscience. They had talked _

_briefly about how long she might have to stay on the island with them. Mr. Tracy seemed to feel that it would definitely be an extended period of time since investigations _

_and the court proceedings could take forever. He told her that he would send someone to retrieve anything she might want from her home and have it brought to the island. _

* * *

_That night the nightmares began. She felt like the boy's fears and pain were her fault so when she heard the cries in the night and the sound of running feet, she felt _

_obligated to help any way she could. After putting on the robe Onaha had given her she stepped out of her bedroom to see Gordon coming down the hall towards her. _

_She had reached out and snagged his arm cringing at the worry evident on his face. "**Gordon what's going on? Is everybody okay?"**_

_Gordon's shoulders had sagged and he shook his head. "**Alan woke up first he just sat straight up and began screaming. John's in there with him now. Scott **_

**_heard Virgil and went to check on him. Virgil was curled up in the corner of his room crying. We've had nightmares before especially after particularly _**

_**difficult rescues but these are really bad. I'm going to get them some hot chocolate from the kitchen to see if it helps.**" He had ended his explanation with a _

_yawn._

_Victoria had just shook her head, **"Nope you're going right back to bed. Besides hot chocolate will only keep them awake when they need to be resting. I'll **_

**_make something and take it to each of them. Okay?"_**

_Gordon had looked at her in surprise, "**I don't mind and what is it you think will work?"**_

_Victoria had smiled and winked at him, "**I know you don't mind but you need to rest to. And my secret concoction is something my mom and then my dad **_

_**would give me whenever I had nightmares. Come on I'll show you."** She had pulled Gordon down the hall and into the kitchen._

_Opening the refrigerator she had taken the milk out and then had proceeded to get mugs and the vanilla extract. She had giggled at Gordon's look of doubt. "**Just **_

**_wait you'll see. This has never failed to work. We'll just heat up the milk and add a little vanilla for sweetness. My mom called it, 'Lull-la-bye in a cup'. _**

**_Here try some."_**

_Gordon had sniffed at it before taking a small sip. She had laughed out loud at the look of surprised delight that crossed his face. "**Okay you win but call me if **_

**_anything else happens okay."_**

* * *

_Victoria had agreed and after making two more cups for Alan and Virgil she had moved down the hall towards Virgil's room first. Quietly entering she had sighed_

_sadly at the sight. Scott had been sitting on Virgil's bed with his back against the headboard and Virgil leaned into his side crying quietly._

_Smiling she had move over to the bed and sat on the edge of it next to Scott's leg. "**Here Virgil, I sent Gordon back to bed and made this for you. It will help **_

**_you sleep, my mom called it 'Lull-la-bye in a cup.' Try it and see if you like it."_**

_Virgil had taken the outstretched cup from her after a moment and sitting up had taken a tentative sip. She and Scott had both smiled at his soft sigh of pleasure._

_Victoria had gotten up then and headed towards Alan's room._

_The scene there was almost identical to the other one and she had gone in and sat by John. Reaching out she had gently brushed Alan's hair out of his face. **"Hey **_

**_sweetie, I sent Gordon back to bed and made something special for you. When I was younger I used to have terrible nightmares, so my mom invented _**

**_this. It's called 'Lull-la-bye in a cup. Why don't you try it and see how you like it."_**

_Alan had stared curiously into the cup she had handed him before inhaling the sweet scent coming from it. **"Is that vanilla?"**_

_Victoria smiled and laughed softly, **"Yep, my mom used to say a little vanilla could cure anything."**_

_John had sat silently watching Alan as he took a sip. A huge smile had appeared on his face and he had looked at her grateful when Alan had taken to the drink_

_immediately. They had sat there and watched Alan until John had to take the cup from his hands before he dumped it all over himself. He had begun to slide down in _

_the bed, a contented look on his face. Victoria had taken the cup and after getting Virgil's from Scott had returned to the kitchen._

_A few minutes later both Scott and John had come to the kitchen looking for her but all they found were two cups of the steaming concoction with a note. --**Here's **_

_**yours, enjoy and get back to bed. Victoria**.**-- **Smiling they had complied and the rest of the night had gone on uninterrupted._

* * *

Victoria smiled to herself when she thought about all of them coming to find her intent on making sure she knew how grateful they were. She was just glad to see

Virgil and Alan looking more rested and the haunted look almost gone. She knew the long talks with their father and their older brothers had helped the most but

she felt better knowing that she had helped at least a little. Victoria looked up as Thunderbird 3 came roaring back. John had had to leave that morning for his stint

in Thunderbird 5. Brains and his son Fermat, both of whom she had yet to meet, were returning after taking over up there so the Tracy's could spend some healing

time together. Hearing excited voices she turned to look back at the house and watched as Alan and Tin-Tin, who she had become fast friends with, ran out of the

lounge toward Mr. Tracy's office.

She laughed slightly before turning and settling herself in her chair again. Glancing down at the swimsuit and sarong she wore she shook her head. The swimsuit

was a very simple rose colored one piece, and the sarong was white silk with a beaded rose colored butterfly at the corner. She loved the set however it was

something she normally wouldn't have been able to afford. She sighed as she thought back to the cause of its existence. -- _The day after the nightmares Mr. Tracy had _

_called her into his office. Upon entering she had noticed his grim expression and sat down immediately without being asked to knowing something bad had occurred. _

_Jeff had sighed loudly before running his hand through his hair. __**"Well **__**it seems that Jack's uncle was able to get him released into his custody. The D.A. is worried **_

_**because the judge is seeking a reversal of the charges stating that the video could be a fake and that the only person who can safely testify at the trial is a **_

_**young woman with…..um psychological problems. Sorry I didn't really want to tell you that part but decided that you deserved the truth."**_

_Victoria had flinched at the judges words but then she managed to smile slightly at him. "__**It's okay Mr. Tracy I know how mean, the man can be. You seem more **_

_**agitated than something like this should make you, is there something else?"**_

_Jeff raised his eyebrows at her shrewdness, although he shouldn't be surprised since her father had been a very good officer and had solved many cases during his career. _

_"__**I'm sorry Victoria, I sent one of our agents to your house to get your things, but someone had already been there. They had set fire to it, the fire **_

_**department was able to put out the fire but pretty much everything is destroyed beyond repair. The agent is waiting for me to call him back because there **_

_**is a safe still intact in the basement and he wants to know if there is anything you want from it. "**_

_Victoria had paled as she heard the story and after a few moments she had slowly nodded her head without speaking. Sighing Jeff had called up his agent and was surprised _

_to hear shouting coming from the speaker._

_Victoria's head had jerked up in surprise and before Jeff could stop her she had called out to the agent. "__**I'm sorry sir could you put that man on, I believe I can get **_

_**him to calm down."**_

_The agent by this time had become totally frustrated not only with the man standing in front of him but also with the other three men surrounding him. He happily handed _

_his communicator to the man. "__**Here some lady wants to speak to you**__."_

_The man looked down in surprise before taking the object. "__**Hello?**__"_

_They all jumped at the voice that scolded them from the device. "__**Uncle Charlie how could you that man is only doing his job, he didn't set the fire and you know **_

_**it. And stop pestering him about where I am that's not allowed either. That goes for the rest of you, especially you Uncle Tim. Really, you have to behave **_

_**yourselves or I won't come back for a visit."**_

_Her last remark had gotten their attention. Charlie had clutched the device. "__**Now honey, don't be mad, we're just worried is all. I, we promise to behave don't we **_

_**boys?"**_

_Several affirmatives could be heard coming through the speaker. Jeff smiled at the look of adoration Victoria had on her face, evidently these were her late father's partners. _

_Then another voice had taken over for a minute._

_Tim had taken the device and spoke softly. "__**Ah **__**lass, it's good to here yer voice. Like ole Charlie said we'll be good from now on. You won't be staying away **_

_**now will ya?"**_

_Victoria had almost burst into tears at the soft Irish brogue coming from the speaker. "__**No Uncle Tim I could never really stay away for too long. But promise me**_

_**that you won't ask my whereabouts anymore I don't want Jack or the judge coming after any of you to find me. Promise!"**_

_Tim had glanced around before answering. "__**Aye lass we promise. We'll stay and help the lad get your things then go home and wait for ya. I know it may be **_

_**awhile before we see ya **__**but we'll wait as long as it takes. And don't worry about the likes o' us we can take care o' ourselves. Goodbye lass."**_

_Victoria had sat there shoulder sagging and head down for a few moments before looking back at the speaker. "__**Goodbye guys, stay safe**__." After giving the combination of _

_the safe to Mr. Tracy she had rushed from the room and running out of the house had made straight for the beach. She barely noticed the boys as she ran by._

* * *

_Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan had been in the pool having a water war. John had been seated in a patio chair reading a new book. They had all ceased their activity when she _

_ran by; John had jumped up running after her while the others had left the pool and headed indoors to find their father knowing he would know the problem. _

_John had caught up to her at the edge of the waves. He had stopped and had quietly studied her for a moment. She had been wearing a pair of Alan's shorts, which looked _

_better on her than him any day John had decided. The shirt she had been wearing was one of his it was pale __blue and had accented her hair perfectly. He had then turned his _

_investigating to her posture and frowned. She had been trembling and had turned a tear streaked face __towards him when he had touched her shoulder. _

_Without thinking she had flung herself at him, desperate for his comfort, and had sobbingly told him everything. "__**Mom's piano…all her s...s...tuff, all of dad's **_

_**th...things, their gone. He destroyed it all."**__ The last had ended on a heartbreaking wail._

_John had wrapped his arms around her and had settled his chin down on top of her head. He had listened to her as she had cried uncontrollably. He had moved his head and _

_placed his cheek on top of her head and had spoken softly. "**I'm so sorry, honey. Is there something I can do for you? I'll do anything you need me to**."_

_Victoria had quieted down listening to his softly spoken words. She realized that him just holding her was doing more for her than anything else could. Shuddering she _

_tighten her hold. "**No just hold me okay."**_

__

_John had smiled and had tightened his own hold. They had stayed that way for almost twenty minutes before she realized exactly who she was holding. She had let go and _

_stepped back a little looking down at the feet in embarrassment. "**Sorry, didn't mean to give you a shower**."_

_John had reached down and gently placing his finger under her chin had slowly lifted her face up to look at him. He had been taken aback by how deep blue her eyes actually _

_were. Cupping her chin in his hand he had brushed away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "**I didn't mind one bit, you can give me a shower any day**." Then they _

_had __both blushed when the implications of those particular words had hit home. Looking at each other they had both busted out laughing. Once they had calmed down they _

_turned to head back to the house._

_She had glanced up at him with a mischievous grin. "**Maybe I should tell your dad about your offer."** _

_John had stopped short before noticing her grin, "**We'll see about that."**_

_

* * *

_

_He had chased her all the way back up the house and had been threatening to throw her in the pool when a voice had interrupted them._

_Jeff had heard the commotion and had run out to see what was going on. He had just checked on them a few minutes before and had seen them standing on the beach _

_talking. Reaching the pool he had stopped and stared wide eyed at the sight before him. John was standing by the pool with Victoria held in his arm tipping her upside down _

_and threatening to drop her in. From the smile on her face Jeff figured she wasn't worried. Clearing his throat he spoke. "__**Mind telling me what's going on and exactly **_

_**why you're fixing to drop our guest into the pool."**__ He had schooled his features to appear stern._

_John had spun and immediately placed Victoria back on her feet. They had stepped apart and the guilty blushes on their faces caught Jeff by surprise. _

_John coughed slightly. "__**Sorry dad. Didn't see you there**__."_

_A small noise from Victoria had them both looking in her direction. Unable to keep the giggle contained she had quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Then without looking _

_at either of them she had mumbled something about needing a shower and had run off into the house. _

_When Jeff had turned to look back at John questioningly he was surprised again to find and even redder faced John fidgeting by the pool. __**"John?"**_

_John's head had snapped up and Jeff had noticed a sparkle that hadn't been in his son's eyes before. "__**Sorry dad, um I think I need a shower, um too. Excuse me."**_

_Jeff had watched John disappear into the house before shaking his head and turning around he headed in to call Penny and see if she could help with the acquisition of some _

_clothes for_ _Victoria. He hoped she would come and after taking Victoria to London to do some shopping would come back for a visit .He had smiled all the to the office at that_

_particular thought. --_

* * *

And now here she was having met Lady Penelope, whom she adored, and then having gone on her first trip to London, she had protested at the amount spent but

Penny had knowingly winked. --"_**We can't **__**let this opportunity float right past our noses now can we?"**_ Victoria had looked at her in confusion over that cryptic

remark. Penny had laughed lightly before running her arm through Victoria's "_**One likes dressing up for someone else. You should sparkle, that always get their **_

_**attention, not that he needs much encouragement. **_

Victoria had gasped. "_**How…How did you know?"**_

Penny had laughed before whispering. "_**I**_ _**saw the look in his eyes as he watched you follow Parker and Tin-Tin to the car. I have a feeling things are going to **_

_**be really interesting for the two of you from now on. Don't worry about Jeff I'm planning on visiting for a bit I'll keep him occupied." **__They had looked at each _

_other and had started laughing; quieting only when Tin-Tin had come up and asked them what was so funny. Victoria had not wanted everyone to know yet so she thought _

_up a joke and pretty soon all of them were laughing again as they headed to the next shop. _

_They had arrived back on the Island late and had gone straight to bed especially since the boys were gone on a rescue, well she and Tin-Tin had, Penny had stayed up with _

_Jeff to wait. _

* * *

_The next day Jeff decided to have an impromptu party for the successful rescue the night before and to welcome their new guest, Penny. He and John had been standing by _

_the pool while the other boys splashed about in it, when the three women descended the steps. He and John had almost dropped their glasses and had stood there in awe. _

_Catching their expressions the other boys had turned and all of them just stared. Gordon dropped the ball he had been holding, "__**Whoa."**_

_Penny had been wearing a bright pink one piece that had beaded embellishments across the top, and a deeper pink colored sarong with the same embellishments, the _

_look was completed with pink heels. Jeff had thought his heart was going to stop at the sight of her. _

_Tin-Tin had been wearing a black one piece decorated with teal beads at the top edge and a teal silk sarong, her sandals were teal with a short heel. Alan just sat down on _

_the step in the pool afraid that he would fall down. _

_Victoria had been wearing her deep rose colored one piece and the white silk sarong with the beaded butterfly. She had also been wearing a pair of deep rose colored heels. _

_John forgot to breathe for a moment as he watched her descend the steps. Her hair had been pulled back slightly showing off her slender face and throat. She had smiled as_

_she caught his facial expression and she had walked over to him, grinning impishly. "__**If you don't close your mouth you're liable to swallow a bug**__." She had laughed _

_when he had blushed and closed his mouth with a snap. _

_Later that evening found them in the lounge looking through some of the photo albums that had been recovered from the safe in her basement. They had laughed at some _

_of the silly faces she had insisting on making in some of the photos. She had paused on one of her parents. "__**Want to know how they met?"**_

_John had nodded after looking at the picture. She sighed before replying. __**"Mom was a singer in a club in New York and Dad had just gotten out of the army and **_

_**was headed home. He **__**said that when he walked into the bar he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard singing, "Only You" he had walked right **_

_**up to the stage and stood staring up at what he swore was an angel from heaven. Mom said her heart about stopped at the sight of the most handsome **_

_**man she had ever encountered. He stayed in New York for two more months courting her before they married and he took her back home with him. From **_

_**that time on she only sang for him and then of course me. She would sing old tunes that she said made her think of him. He loved it every night coming **_

_**home to her beautiful voice."**_

_John smiled. "__**What song would remind you of me?"**_

_Victoria looked up at him and smiled. "__**If Virgil won't mind me borrowing his piano I'll show you."**_

_They had moved over to the piano both sitting on the bench. She had softly begun to play and without looking at him began to sing._

* * *

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you...

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be,  
Close to you...

On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
And golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you, all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you...

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you...

On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
And golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you, all around  


Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you...

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you...

Aah...  
Close to you...

* * *

_John had gazed at her in wonder. A small errant strand of hair had drifted down to brush against her cheek as she sang. Once she had finished she looked up at him her _

_breath catching in her throat. Their faces had been just inches from each other, looking up into his eyes she'd leaned closer and met him halfway. His hand had traveled up _

_and was cupping the side of her face. After a few minutes they had broke apart breathlessly. She had leaned against him again tucking her head just under his chin. __**"I **_

_**hadn't planned on this happening. But I'm not sorry, are you?"**_

_John shifted slightly and wrapped both arms around her. "__**No, in fact I wouldn't mind a repeat."**_

_Victoria giggled lightly. "__**Well then."**__ She pulled away and turning toward him, stood up held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. She didn't realize that now they were _

_framed in the window facing the patio. John didn't care and after brushing her hair back off her shoulders he pulled her into his arms. She reached up and ran her fingers _

_through his soft hair. He'd tightened his hold and leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss that lasted much longer than the first. _

_On the patio Scott, Virgil and Gordon were sitting on the edge of the pool quietly talking about the latest invention of Brains. Jeff and Penny were seated with their backs to _

_the house gazing out at the ocean in the moonlight. Alan and Tin-Tin were just coming back up the path from the beach when Tin-Tin looked up and gasped. Realizing what _

_she had done, she quickly looked elsewhere but the damage had already been done. Jeff had stood up and turned to stare up at the house. He'd gasped as he watched his _

_son __pull Victoria into a very passionate kiss. He jumped when Penny had spoken close to his ear. "__**Well that certainly worked well, your son has very good taste and **_

_**he **__**definitely doesn't hedge around the issue."**_

_Jeff had looked down at her for a moment before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He had turned and pulling her with him had moved slowly down the path to the _

_beach after passing Alan and Tin-Tin he had called over his shoulder. "__**Night boys."**_

_Everyone on the patio had looked at each other, then back to the window that was now vacant, and then to where Jeff and Penny had disappeared. Scott had smiled, __**"About**_

_**time."**_

* * *

Victoria shivered delightfully at the memory of the kiss. They had spent the next two and a half weeks exploring their feelings for each other. Things were definitely

looking up. Laughing to herself she did look up shading her eyes. '**_Are you thinking about me too, love?"_ **she shook her head at her fanciful thoughts not in a

million years would she'd have thought life would be so perfect for her. That night after everyone else had gone to bed she crept into the office and tapped the

button to call John, just like he'd showed her. His face appeared almost immediately. "_**Hello beautiful**."_

Victoria giggled quietly and sitting back she curled up in the chair clasping her mug of warm milk. **"_Hey yourself, star man. How was your um trip?"_**

John smiled his eyes sparkling. "_**Same ole, same ole. Alan is getting much more confident piloting Thunderbird 3. He even docked the thing himself. I wish **_

_**my stint up here **__**hadn't come up so soon. I love my stars, but I found a better one that seems to have fallen to earth. I'd much rather be gazing at her**." _

His eyes had deepened in color causing goose bumps to run up and down her arms.

Victoria giggled, "_**You're gazing at me now star man. But I agree I'd rather have you down here to. Oh Gordon is something the matter?**"_

Gordon blushed so deeply Victoria was afraid he was going to pass out, "_**Ummm no I…I was just going to call John….but you seem to ...be…be busy. I'll go."**_

He turned to flee but was halted by Victoria's voice. "_**Hold it right there is this something you do every night when John is up there. Ahh I thought so, get**_

_**over here and **__**talk to your brother I'm getting sleepy anyway. Goodnight my star man**." _She smiled before getting up and pushing a very embarrassed

Gordon into the seat.

Gordon waited until she had left before looking at his brother, "_**Aww man John I'm sorry. I didn't know, I would never have….why are you laughing**?"_

John was almost doubled over with tears running down his cheeks in laughter. "_**Oh Gordon, man the look on your face. I haven't seen that color since I caught you **_

_**kissing Lisa Channing under the monkey bars. That was priceless**." _He laughed even more.

Gordon pretended to be hurt. "_**Aww John, you promised never to bring that up. Besides I remember a brother looking the exact same way when he got **_

_**caught under the **__**mistletoe at Jane's party that year." **_

Gordon laughed at the dismayed look that crossed Johns face. "_**Okay, okay let's talk about something else**." _They spent the next hour talking about the upcoming

work that needed to be done on the Thunderbirds.

* * *

Things went smoothly for two weeks then the call for help came in. Jeff was sitting at his desk and waited until everyone was in the room before telling them of the

rescue. "**_Okay boys, there's a cave in, in the Sierra Mountains. Three spelunkers are trapped. Scott I want you to take __Thunderbird One and go ahead to _**

**_coordinate with _**_**rescue crews already there. Virgil, you, Gordon and Alan, make sure everything is ready in Thunderbird Two and the Mole and follow as **_

_**quick as you can. Yes Victoria?"**_

Victoria stepped forward nervously, "_**Ummm Mr. Tracy I would like to help if I can, I could go and stay hidden in Thunderbird Two to help with any trauma, **_

_**I've taken **__**extensive First aid classes."**_

John felt his heart drop at the thought of her not only being away from the island but also being in such a dangerous situation_. _He hated his brothers being out

there, but the thought of her going made his blood run cold. "_**NO! Dad you can't, she can't go out there."**_

Everyone turned a startled expression to the monitor. Jeff cleared his throat to speak but Victoria, with fire in her eyes, beat him to it. "_**Exactly why not? Let me **_

_**guess **__**you don't think I'm good enough to go out and help. I can't believe after that night and since getting to know me you could think that. Well?"**_

John stared at her miserably for a moment, "_**It's not that Victoria, but if anything happened to you I'm not sure I could take it. Please not yet. I know you can **_

_**do it I'm…I'm**__** just scared is all, especially since I'm not there. Please wait."**_

Everyone looked from the screen to Victoria and back again holding their breath. Victoria's face had softened and she had tears in her eyes. "_**Oh John, alright I'll **_

_**stay this time but we're going to have a serious discussion about this later**." _John nodded a look of pure relief on his face.

Jeff cleared his throat a little; he had been going to refuse her request himself. She had definitely handled herself quite competently that first night but it had not

been during a rescue, he wanted her to get some training in on the simulators if she was going to stay and become a helping member of the team. And he also

knew how John felt, he had been terrified every time Lucy had gone out skiing, he wished that last time he had insisted that she stay home. Looking at everyone

around him he smiled. "**_Alright boys you have your assignments, Thunderbirds are go."_**

****

* * *

After the boys had disappeared, something that still amazed Victoria, Jeff smiled at her and getting up motioned to his chair. "_**Could you man control for a **_

_**moment and call me when Scott calls in from the danger zone?"**_

Victoria looked gratefully at him. _**"Of course Mr. Tracy**." _She sat down and she and John stared at each other quietly for a moment.

After Jeff had left the room they both began talking at the same time. "**_Victoria I'm sorry_"; "_John, why haven't you said anything before now?"_**

They both laughed and John motioned for her to go first. "_**John I do understand how you feel I wish you had shared your fears with me sooner. What's going **_

_**to happen if and when I have to go back to the mainland for trial? You can't let this consume you. I can take care of myself you know. And Scott has been **_

_**showing me some very creative moves for discouraging Jack, if it becomes necessary which I don't think it will. And what about if I do stay to become a **_

_**part of the team concentration is vital, I know you worry about your brothers but I can't go and help if I **__**distract you too much I couldn't live with myself **_

_**if **__**something happened to you because of that.**" _She amended seeing him getting agitated again.

John's heart rate spiked at the thought of that devil getting his hands on her again. After what he'd done to all of them, especially Alan, Virgil, and Victoria, John

wished he'd just fall off the face of the planet. And right now the very thought of her out on a rescue was enough to give him a coronary. It was kind of funny, he

hadn't really known her that long, he wondered if this was how his dad felt when he had met their mother. "**_I know love, and believe me I'm working on it. I still_**

**_don't __like the idea that you will have to go to court alone; maybe we can figure something out before that has to happen. If that monster so much as lays _**

**_a finger on you I'll…."_**

Victoria felt her heart quicken at the protectiveness she heard in his voice, she loved feeling cherished especially by this man. She often wondered if this was how

her mother had felt towards her father. _**"I'm sure we can come up with something, but remember I won't be alone, dad's pals are going to be with the whole **_

_**time and Penny and Parker. So smile love, all is going to be alright.**" _Scott called in at that moment interrupting them and she stepped away so the 

rescue could get under way. Neither of them knew just how wrong her words were truly going to be. Hopefully they would both remember the old saying, _**'It is **_

_**always darkest before the dawn'.**_


End file.
